causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Further Information
Our Unfortunate History 2009 was a new year, and the beginning of it saw the inauguration of a new president. With his natural charisma and compassionate attitude, he was quite the popular man among the people, and the general consensus showed that he was dearly loved by most Americans. Within less than a year, those whose loved ones were fighting a seemingly pointless war in Iraq were reunited, health care was less expensive than ever before, and there was even talk of it being entirely free. All of these things were accomplishments not made by the former President, a note that everyone would repeat to one another solemnly. By all accounts, their new president was just the man they were looking for. In spite of his accomplishments, the United States was still reeling from the dramatic loss of millions of dollars that funded the war in Iraq. The country was spinning deeper and deeper into debt, unemployment rates were steadily increasing, and there seemed to be an endless amount of things wrong. No matter what the President tried to do, there was no end to the broken pieces of glass he had swore to sweep away. In an act of desperation, the government began selling more weapons to other countries, and their highest paying customer happened to be North Korea. Uneasy with the U.S.'s weapon dealings with a country who was clearly in possession of nuclear warheads, Europe became distant from the U.S., and immigration into the country decreased little by little. The rest of the world followed thusly, and although no one cut off ties with America entirely, their caution was well-founded. Not three years after the Americans swore in their new president, a nuclear bomb dropped down on Juneau, devastating the capital of Alaska and its surroundings in a single, powerful blow. The attack shocked the world, rocking the United States to its very core. The President desperately sought a meeting with the attacking country, but was met with no luck. The North Korean government was clear: there would be no negotations nor talks of peace; only blood. And blood there was from the beginning to the very end. Though the European nations and Canada joined the U.S. as the "Allied" countries against their mutual enemy, North Korea had the support and resources of China and Russia. There was not a country that didn't suffer from the highest levels of casualties that had no rival, and rarely did a soldier make it back home to his or her family. It was by far the most brutal war the world had ever seen, and it wasn't long before the world was growing weary from the constant battle. At long last, the first country to withdraw its support from the Allied Nations was Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun closed its doors soon after, and declared a very strict neutrality in order to avoid another nuclear bombing reminiscent of Hiroshima or Nagasaki. Several countries followed Japan's example, but neither North Korea or America would relent for many years to come. Finally, the end seemed to be drawing near. And right it should, considering the significantly low levels of resources available to the quarreling governments. The United States managed to get the upperhand in a crucial battle, and left the North Koreans very little options available to them. It seemed as if the only logical conclusion was unconditional surrender... and that simply wouldn't do. A week prior to the negotiations, the U.S. defence general received word that North Korea was planning a final, deadly assault on all their enemy nations. Unwilling to risk another long and expensive battle, America took the offensive immediately and unleashed a battalion of nuclear weapons on their opponents. But not before North Korea, China, and Russia managed to release the same. In a twisted form of irony, most of the world was left almost entirely obliterated, and by two day's time, the population had dropped so dramatically that it seemed certain humanity was doomed. With the world in ruin and their leaders dead, the world plunged into temporary chaos and insanity. Now, thirty years later, the human race is all but extinct. While the population has reached a mind-blowing low, the will to grow from the mistakes of the past and make amends is stronger than ever. With the World Government in charge, families living on our present day earth may enjoy civilisation and enlightenment... so long as they obey the law, of course. — From the World Government Archives circa 2055 Timeline Of Events Shiny goes here. Laws Of Society With every Utopian society comes a number of laws that the denizens are expected to abide by. The following laws have been created by the World Government for the protection of its people. Anyone who is caught disobeying any of these laws will be punished accordingly. * The right to bear arms has been entirely eliminated, thus meaning that wielding any form of weapon (guns, knives, brass knuckles, et cetera) without government license is completely outlawed. Violators may face anything from a hefty fine or a prison sentence. * Prostitution, stripping, or gaining any sort of profit from sexual conduct is illegal. Our society is a pure one, and we do not condone such acts. (The Black Suits and other World Government officials will turn the occasional blind eye to strip-clubs or other illegal establishments, but for a hefty price.) * Aiding a Wallclinger or raider is strictly prohibited. * Littering, vandalism, and any form of destruction of property is strictly prohibited. * Curfew is never to be broken. Category: Important Category:Browse